


Just Call!

by tasibi



Series: Things you said when you were drunk and when you were sober [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sober Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Keith decides (sober) he needs to sort his pining thing out.





	Just Call!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This time It's not 3AM!

Keith's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight from his half shut shutters peering in, bathing the room in a soft glow that made everything seem more,  _comforting._ It was a nice morning, and it would have been a perfect day to go for some pancakes at the diner downtown, if it weren't for the terrible headache he was experiencing.

Keith groaned, in both annoyance and pain. The throbbing made everything seem unfocused, and his eyes watered, contrast to his mouth seeing as he was EXTREMLEY parched. He glanced around the room, finding he was now in his bed, the Mothman covers thrown to the floor when he thrashed in the night. The Korean glanced at his bedroom floor, not surprised to find some pillows thrown hazardly onto the ground. What was annoying to him though, was his uncharged Samsung on the other side of the room. 

"Serious..ly?" He was shocked as to why his voice was so hoarse, and then last night's memories came pouring in.

_Shiro was driving them in his old jeep, his girlfriend Allura tagging along on the ride, it was a late Saturday night, and they both had two days off, perfect to go drinking._

_They finally arrived after what must have been 10 minutes. The bar was quite old fashioned, but it seemed to be almost overpopulated, drunk adults loitered the seats, some dancing to Shakira, some on the brink of passing out._

_It wasn't an amazing speculation to notice the just turned 21 year old was out of place._

_"Alright, Keith, here's some money." The older male handed the shorter man 50 bucks "Allura and I are going to test out the dance floor, just-" He smiled at Keith "just, don't get too hammered al'ight?" And with that they were off, leaving him to awkwardly stand there as he tried to look for a purpose, which he did, in trying to break the bars record for most drinks chugged without getting Alcohol poisoning (He lost it after 6)_

Embarrassment made itself home on his face, red stretching from his ears, his face, and neck. He then began to panic, because,  _did I text anyone?!_

He threw off the remainder of the bed sheets encasing his body and dashed to the phone to check his texts, he opened up messages to the most recent contact he had texted and found it was none other than Lance McClain, the boy he had been crushing on since his first year of University.

_Well, fuck._

A singular message stood out from the rest, and the reply made him gag.

* * *

**Lance:**

Uh, Love you too.. I guess? But the rivalry is still strong!

**Lance:**

haha...

* * *

 

Keith felt his heart almost stop, then began to beat as through he had been running from a serial killer. He knew it was probably platonic, but what if Lance had responded awkwardly because he thought Keith was coming onto him? He needed to get this settled, like,  _now_. 

Keith clicked the call button.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
